Rise of the Dark Legions Saison 1
by Redthefox
Summary: Red un jeune prince d'un royaume dans une autre planète va rencontrer un futur partenaire habitant de la planète Avalice. Ensembles ils rencontreront leurs nouvelles alliées, mais aussi leurs nouvelles ennemis. Ensembles ils vont vivre des aventures que personne n'oublira de si tôt. (C'est ma première fanfic et ma version édité :) )
1. Prologue

**Bien bonjour tout le monde :) Avant de commencer ce premier fanfic je me présente: Je suis Cédric Gendreau aussi connu comme surnom Red vu ma préférence de couleur et ma passion sur le feu. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais essayer de faire une fanfic sur Sonic avec comme Crossover Freedom Planet. Je tiens a souligner que je peux etre très rapidement a court d'idées ou je peux etre incomprensibles ou faire quelques fautes comme ca mais je vais essayer de mon mieux ^^'**

 **A noter: Les oc inventé que j'ajoute tel que Red et Magma venant de deux univers differents m'appartiennent.  
Parcontre les personnages tel que Lilac, Carol, Milla, et cie ainsi que Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik, etc ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent a leur propritaire respective tel que Galaxy Trail, et SEGA.**

 **Oh et il se peut que j'ajoute d'autres personnages. Vous pouvez toujours me proposer a condition que ce personnage soit détaillé tel que sa fiche de présentation ainsi que son histoire. (je ne vous demenderais pas son histoire du passé au présent au grand complet mais je peux vous recommender ca. )  
Oh et il se peut que l'histoire brise le 4ème mur mais ce sera pas tout le temps rassurez vous ;)**

Ce chapitre peut etre court car c'est un prologue (C'est la ou Red sera pour ce chapitre celui qui contera l'histoire. Soooo Enjoy :)

=Prologue=

"Ceci est l'histoire d'un prince et de ses aventures sur ce qu'il a vécu afin de sauver les 3 royaumes menacé par une force du mal.  
Mais avant de vous conter cet histoire... je vais me presenter. Je suis Red le prince d'un ancien royaume qui fut malheureusement détruite par nos envahisseurs... guidé par leurs roi maléfique le Roi Magnus.  
... que nous avons pas pu vaincre...

et qui nous aurions jamais pu vaincre si je n'avais pas été aidé par mes amis...  
Je suis encore coincé dans leurs monde mais honnêtement... je n'ai nul part ailleurs ou aller donc voila...  
Ah oui j'oubliais l'histoire la voici"

Dix années auparavant.

Dans un autre univers très loin il existait un monde qui s'appelait Mobius. Dans cette planète il existait un royaume connu sous le nom de Pyrhia. Autrefois il n'avait que guerre, désolation, morts, et sanglots... un jour la paix s'installa dans ce monde pendant des siècles après mille ans de souffrances. Un jeune prince fut née et grandi mais a l'age de 5 ans... une grande catastrophe se produit. Un terrible roi armée d'un trident détruisa ce royaume de paix et le roi et la raine, qui au prix de leurs vies envoya le jeune prince dans un autre univers la ou tout a commencé pour Red et ses futurs amis...

"Ugh... o-ou suis je... ? M... maman... ? p... Papa... ? " le jeune renard se lève etant perdu dans un monde totalement differents. Le ciel en est blue.  
et il vit une petite caverne au milieu d'un lac asseché et des vapeurs de chaleurs sortent de terres. Il décidé d'aller  
jeter un coup d'oeil afin de savoir ou il est.  
"Allo ? Il y'a quelqu'un... ? s'il vous plait..." Le petit prince renard entra dans la grotte mais se fait surprendre par derrière.  
"Qui ose pénétrer dans MA Caverne de Rubis ?!" menaca une voix d'un homme qui sur le coup le jeune prince sursaut et se cache derrière un rocher et c'est la qu'il comprit que cet "intrus" n'etait qu'un enfant jeune.  
"hey gamin... Désolé de te faire peur comme ca c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude des visiteurs."  
il regarda la tête du jeune renard qui sorti de la cachette  
"Qui est tu mon gars ? "  
demanda le jeune dragon qui possedait des vêtements avec un espece de visage d'une créature avec une queue armée de pics en formes de rubis  
et les bras couverts de pics.  
"... Red... je suis Red le prince et le renard rouge..." cuina Red  
"Red hein ? C'est un beau nom. Moi c'est Magma le Dragon de Flammes aussi connu sous le nom du Dragon de Rubis mais appelle moi juste Magma."  
souria finalement le dragon de feu.  
"C'est un beau nom aussi Magma" déclara Red en souriant. "Sais tu ou nous sommes et dans quel monde nous sommes ?" demanda Red en regardant Magma.  
"Oh tu n'est pas de ce monde n'est ce pas ? hum... Nous sommes sur la Planete Avalice et l'endroit ou nous sommes eh bien... il s'agit d'un ancien lac quelque part près de la ville de Shang Mu." declara le dragon.  
"Q-Quoi ?! S-Si loin ?! Moi je viens de.. la planete Mobius mais... mes parents..." commenca tristement Red ayant concient avoir perdu ses parents. Comment cela a t'il pu se produire ?! une tel cruauté qu'a fait le meurtrier de ses parents est impardonnable !  
"je... je suis désolé Red... Tu sais quoi ? tu peux rester avec moi si tu le désire. J'imagine que tu n'as nul part ou aller n'est ce pas... ? regarda le jeune prince qui donne pour reponse un secouement de la tête lui signalent qu'il n'avait nul part ou aller.  
"Je vois... Dans ce cas je vais te garder avec moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi et te proteger." il lui caressa la tête au jeune Red.  
"merci... Magma..." disa Red en versant quelque larmes et qu'il séche très vite et ils entrent dans la caverne et une figure féminine avec un sceptre pouvait les voir.  
"Alors Magma a décidé d'adopté cet inconnu ? Je dois avertir immédiatement le Magister le plus vite possible pour savoir ce qu'on ferra de ce renard."  
la figure part dans une direction inconnu.

 **C'est ainsi que naissa une grande amitié entre Red et le mysterieux Magma.  
Mais qui est donc Magma le Dragon de flammes ?! Quel sont ses origines ?  
Quel est cette étrange personne qui les a repéré ? Un allié ou un ennemi ?  
Red ferra surement de nombreuse rencontres surprises avec Magma ainsi que des évènements qui seront inattendu.**

Bon je sais que ce chapitre etait court et que certaine personne puisse pas avoir compris l'histoire et j'en suis désolé mais je vais tacher de mieux faire ^^' A plus pour le premier chapitre ! :)

(aussi je suis nouveau sur ce site)


	2. La Chute Royal partie 1

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de ce fanfic :) Je m'excuse pour les erreurs faites avec le précédent chapitre. C'est pourquoi je vais faire une petite modification. Donc le royaume de Red et de sa famille n'aura pas le même nom de celui que je pensais au début. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps a faire ce nouveau chapitre ? Eh bien je me cherchait des bonnes idées pour rendre ce chapitre meilleur que le précédent. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui sont Red et Magma je vous en fais le lien pour visionner a quoi ils ressembles (comme ca pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails de ce qu'ils portent XD )  
**  
 **Voici mon oc Red.**

redmagmafox .deviantart art/Red-the-fox-696809545

 **Et voici mon oc Magma.**

redmagmafox .deviantart art/ Magma-the-Dragon-Flames-724212615

 **(J'ai mis des espaces car le lien ne veut vraiment pas s'afficher -_- enlevez juste les espaces et ajouter le .com et le / avant le mot art/ )**

 **Oh et justement en parlent de Red je me permet de raconter sa vie du passé avant de réellement commencer l'avanture. C'est la première partie de ce chapitre et il se peut qu'il soit courte donc aillez patience pour la deuxième partie ;)  
**  
 **Pour rappel: Je ne posséde ni Sonic the hedgehog ni Freedom Planet mais les oc tel que Red et Magma m'appartiennent.  
Enjoy :)**

Chapitre 1: La Chûte Royal (Partie 1)

L'orage soufflait et grondait fortement à l'extérieur lors de cette tragique nuit mais ce qui me réveilla était le vacarme provoqué par la lutte de nos chevaliers qui tentaient de défendre le palais royal de ses assaillants. Je me leva de mon lit et jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour remarqué avec effroi que le ciel rougeoyais dans la nuit à cause des incendies provoqué par les barbares qui envahissait le royaume de Pyrhia (C'est ainsi que je vais nommer le royaume de Red dorénavant.)

"Prince Red ! Heureusement vous êtes déjà réveillé." Déclara une servante qui entra soudainement dans la chambre avant de m'attrapé la main pour me conduire dans le couloir "Le roi et la reine vous demande au plus vite."  
-"Que... que se passe-t'il ?" Demandais-je confus par l'urgence de la situation.  
-"Les barbares sont à nos portes et encerclent le château." Expliqua la servante "Nos gardes tentent à tous prix de les retenir pendant que nous évacuons la famille royale."  
-"Oh non c'est terrible !"

Pyrhia était l'un des plus anciens royaume de Mobius, mon monde d'origine, et était dirigé par ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. J'avais toujours connu Pyrhia comme étant un royaume paisible et prospère mais depuis plusieurs semaine il était la cible d'attaque de barbares venant du Nord et qui gagnaient de plus en plus de territoire dans une impitoyable progression jusqu'à cette nuit où ils arrivèrent finalement au palais de ma famille.

Nous sommes finalement arrivé dans la salle du trône où mes parents m'attendaient avec un groupe de garde pour assurer leurs protections. La salle était décoré par des tapis en velours rouge et or ainsi que de statues et portraits de plusieurs de mes ancêtres et je me souviens encore y avoir passé beaucoup de temps à m'amusé.

-"Mère, Père que va-t'il arrivé à Pyrhia ? Et à ceux resté ici ?" Demandai-je avec inquiétude en les rejoignant.  
-"Ne t'inquiète pas le royaume survivra et continueras de s'opposé à ses brutes même sans nous pour le dirigé." Répondit mon père.  
-"Même en un moment de crise pareille tu t'inquiète pour les autres mon petit Red. C'est une attitude très nobles pour un renardeau de ton âge." Félicita ma mère en ébouriffant mes cheveux.  
-"Majestés, les barbares commences à brisé nos lignes de défenses !" Avertit un garde "Vous devriez vous hâtez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"  
-"Vous avez raison ne perdons pas de temps." Annonça mon père en se dirigeant vers le trône pour activé un interrupteur dissimulé qui ouvra l'entré d'un passage secret.  
-"Woah, ce passage vas nous conduire à l'extérieur ?" Demandai-je impressionné  
-"Pas exactement mais dépêchons nous de l'emprunté." Répondit ma mère tandis que nous passions dans l'ouverture qui se referma derrière nous avec le groupe de garde qui resta poster dans la salle du trône pour repoussé les barbares si ils arrivaient jusque là.

Nous marchions dans l'obscurité, avec comme unique source de lumière le sabre de flamme que brandissait mon père, pendant ce qui me paru être une éternité avant que j'aperçu la lumière de la sortie qui déboucha dans une immense salle circulaire éclairé par des sphères de lumière dorée. Des armes et objets précieux se trouvaient sur le sol mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention était un portail circulaire qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

-"Mon fils ceci est le portail de notre famille, un artefact permettant de se téléporté à l'endroit que tu souhaites sur Mobius et même dans d'autres monde." M'expliqua mon père. "Nous allons l'utilisé pour nous rendre dans un royaume allié pour préparé la libération de Pyrhia."

 **Quel sorts vont être réserver a Red et au royaume en entier ?  
** **Le roi et la Raine semblent en savoir long sur ce fameux royaume alliés.  
Mais qui est derrière cette invasion ?!  
Le roi et la raine sont prêts a tout pour la libération du royaume de Pyrhia mais ce voyage dans le royaume allié  
va t'il être suffisent pour sauver le peuple de Pyrhia ?**

 **Vous le saurez prochainement dans la seconde partie et donc dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	3. Petit message

**Salut a tout ceux qui lisent et ou qu'ils suivent cette fanfic.**  
 **Je tiens a m'excuser si la 2eme partie de la Chute Royal est un peu long que prevus mais j'ai du faire quelque**  
 **chose d'assez important si j'ose dire. Mais dans quelques jours**  
 **je posterais la 2eme partie de la fanfic (ce grace a un petit aide :) )**  
 **donc soyez patient.**  
 **navré pour le contre temps**  
 **Merci de votre compréhensions et j'espere que vous aimerez cette fanfic.**


	4. La Chute Royal partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. Encore désolé pour le contre temps a faire ce chapitre que voici.  
** **J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

Comme vous vous en doutez surement la Chute Royal sera divisé en 3 parties avant que l'avanture ne commence réellement.

 **Je ne posséde ni Sonic the hedgehog ni Freedom Planet. Les oc m'appartiennent.**

Chapitre 1: la Chute Royal (partie 2)

J'observais avec crainte le portail tandis qu'il répandait sa lumière dans la salle qui, même si elle se trouvait sous les fondations de notre palais, était illuminé comme en plein jour.

-"Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas mon petit Red ? Ce portail fait partie du trésor royal depuis la création de notre royaume, tout comme ceux de nos alliés qui se trouvent dans les royaumes voisins." Expliqua mon père en me sortant de mes pensées. "Nous allons nous en servir pour nous rendre chez nos alliés pour mettre en place une contre-attaque et chassé ces barbares de nos terres."

-"J'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps et que ceux qui sont resté pourront survivre en notre absence." S'inquiéta ma mère.

-"Ne vous en faite pas pour nous, votre majesté, nous tiendrons le temps qu'il faudra." Répondit la servante qui m'avait accompagné depuis ma chambre "Et même si nous devions mourir, se sera un sacrifice honorable pour notre patrie."

-"Ne dit pas sa Ambre ! A t'entendre vos vies n'auraient pas de grandes importances alors que c'est faux !" M'opposai-je avec conviction en nommant la servante par son prénom alors que le code d'usage me l'interdisait. "Désolé... je... je..."

-"Ne t'excuse pas mon fils, tu as raison et ta mère et moi pensons la même chose." Déclara mon père en me souriant "Tous les habitants de Pyriah sont égaux et comptent énormément pour nous et c'est..."

Il fut interrompu par une explosion qui se produisit dans le tunnel par lequel nous étions arrivé dans la salle du portail. Le souffle de l'impact nous projeta violemment à travers la salle à l'exception de mon père qui resta sur ses positions en se protégeant avec sa cape qui s'enflamma. De mon côté je fus protégé par Ambre et ma mère qui me prirent dans leurs bras et reçurent la quasi-totalité du choc avec ma servante qui perdit connaissance à cause d'une blessure à la tête que ma mère se mit immédiatement à soigner.

N'étant pas capable d'aidé ma mère je tourna mon attention vers mon père et le nuage de poussière crée par l'explosion d'où provenait maintenant des bruits de pas inquiétant tandis qu'une figure imposante faisait son apparition.

Il s'agissait du chef des ennemies, un seigneur de guerre portant une armure d'or gravé de symboles, doté de pointes au niveau des avant-bras et épaules et d'une longue cape sombre. Il trainait derrière lui une imposante hache de bataille écarlate sertit de topaze qui était trop grande pour qu'il la tienne à l'intérieur du passage et je pouvais le sentir porté son regard sur mes parents et moi à travers son étrange casque dont les yeux étaient deux énormes rubis lumineux.

-"Il en aura fallu du temps mais je trouve enfin la famille royale. Vous avez une bien étrange façon d'accueillir vos invités avec cette partie de cache-cache improvisé." Déclara l'inconnu avec une voix sombre et profonde qui me donna l'impression qu'elle pouvait transpercer mon âme. " Au moins elle m'aura permis de visiter mon nouveau palais et de découvrir la salle du trésor. Heureusement que mon guide connait ces lieux comme sa poche."

-"Magnus, j'aurai dû me douter que tu étais le cerveau à l'origine de cette invasion." Hurla mon père en dégainant son épée qui s'embrasa instantanément. "Comment as-tu réussi à survire à notre dernière rencontre ? Je te croyais enfermer au plus profond du monde des ténèbres comment est-il possible que tu sois de retour ?"

-"Allons votre majesté vous devriez savoir que rien n'est impossible lorsque l'on possède la motivation et les matériaux nécessaires." Annonça une voix qui appartenait à une enchanteresse vêtue d'un long manteau sombre couvert de symbole runique vert.

-"Nocturnia, c'est bien toi ? Mais... Mais comment ? Je t'ai vu périr pourtant..." Répondit ma mère à la fois surprise, confuse et horrifiée.

-"Il est vrai que notre dernière rencontre à bien faillit être la dernière pour moi, mais j'ai survécu grâce à l'aide inattendue d'une autre de vos vielle connaissance." Expliqua l'enchanteresse tandis que quatre soldats dirigés par un renard qu'il me semblait déjà avoir vu quelques parts firent leur entrer dans la salle.

-"Flavo ? Que fais-tu avec eux ?" Demanda mon père en grognant "Je savais que tu voulais t'emparé de ma couronne mais je n'imaginai pas que tu t'associerais à ces démons."

-"Cela prouve bien à quel point tu es naïf mon cher frère." Répondit le renard en souriant "N'as-tu toujours pas compris que depuis le début ils m'obéissaient ?"

C'est à ce moment que je me souvins qu'il s'agissait de mon oncle, le petit frère de mon père qui avait disparu il y a plusieurs années dans des circonstances mystérieuses de ce que j'avais compris.

-"Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi Magnus a pu envahir aussi facilement Pyrriah. Mais pourquoi Flavio, pourquoi nous as-tu trahit ?" Demanda mon père furieux en se jetant sur le traitre mais celui-ci fut protégé par plusieurs de ses soldats qui affrontèrent mon père sous le regard amusé de mon oncle et de ses deux acolytes.

-"Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Peux-tu imaginé ce que cela fait d'être le prince cadet ? Celui qui dois toujours faire preuve d'excellence tout en restant dans l'ombre de son frère ainé et de sa descendance ? Celui que l'on compare dès la naissance à celui qui montera sur le trône ?" Demanda mon oncle en riant comme un maniaque "Moi je l'ai vécu depuis le berceau et estime depuis plusieurs années qu'il est temps que les rôles soient inversés mon cher frère. Il est enfin temps pour moi de monté sur le trône."

-"Si pathétique et stupide... s'en est presque drôle." Se moqua Magnus qui décapita sans retenu Flavio qui n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-"Pour... pourquoi... ?" Déclara péniblement la tête du renard dans son dernier souffle avant que Nocturnia ne la ramasse pour la faire tournoyer sur son doigt comme un ballon.

-"Dommage il me manquera un peu, le pauvre n'avais même pas envisagé l'idée que nous faisions semblant de lui obéir pour pouvoir nous emparer de son royaume. Je me souviens comment il a été facile de lui faire croire qu'il devait prendre la place de son frère." Se moqua l'enchanteresse en riant "Maintenant qu'il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité autant nous en débarrassé. Je pense que les souverains comprennent notre point de vue, eux qui ont l'habitude de joué avec la vie des habitants de leur royaume sans aucuns scrupules."

-"Vous vous êtes donc joué de mon frère depuis le début..." Conclu mon père qui était toujours confronté a ses quatre adversaires tandis que la lame de son épée s'embrassa davantage. "COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ ?"

Les flammes s'intensifièrent encore au point qu'elles firent fondre les armes des quatre soldats justes avant que mon père ne les repousse en déclenchant une explosion grâce à son épée.

-"Attention Red !" Hurla ma mère en m'attirant près d'elle tandis qu'un dôme d'énergie se forma autour de nous pour nous protéger.

J'observai mon père indemne à travers les flammes tandis qu'il pointa sa lame vers Magnus et Nocturnia.

-"Je jure sur ma vie que vous allez payer pour vos crimes !" Annonça t'il solennellement.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père... Il a déjà vaincu Magnus par le passé et le refera encore aujourd'hui." Me dit ma mère avec confiance.

 **Le royaume a donc été trahi par Flavo qui s'est fait trahir a son tour. Un terrible combat est engagé entre le roi de Pyrhia contre le terrible roi des ténèbres Magnus et sa complice. Surviveront t'ils a la puissance des ténèbres de ce roi cruel ou le royaume courra a sa perte ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**


	5. Message important

**Salut a tous. Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance c'est pas un chapitre que j'ecris cette fois ci. Désormais je ne pourrais pas avoir énormément de temps pour écrire un chapitre vu que je ne peux venir que le soir pour écrire ma fanfic. Mais ne vous inquiêtez pas ma fanfic est toujours vivant et il est hors de question de l'abandonner pour une fois que je fais plusieurs chapitre... Cependant je vais tout de même tenter d'écrire un chapitre pour le temps que j'aurais ^^'**

 **Oh et si jamais l'envie vous prends vous pourrez toujours me proposer des idées pour mes futures chapitres. Pour se faire vous pouvez toujours envoyer un review pour me proposer vos idées. Oh et il se peut que je sois également aidé pour ma fanfic.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avance vôtre attention.**


	6. La Chute Royal partie 3

**Rebonjour. Désolé d'avoir été si long. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai moins de temps que j'aurais du avoir pour faire un chapitre  
** **Néanmoins j'espère que vous apprécirez la partie finale de la Chute Royal avant de s'attaquer a la vraie aventure :)  
** **Il n'est peut être pas parfait mais si il y'a des fautes ou des trucs que vous ne comprenez point ou si vous voulez simplement commenter le chapitre envoyez moi un review :)**

 **Enjoy :) Et je ne posséde ni Freedom Planet ni Sonic. Seuls les ocs m'appartienne a l'exception de quelques unes dont vous découvrirez plus tard.**

Chapitre 1: La Chute Royal (partie final)

la bataille fessait toujours rage entre mon père et le terrible roi... Pris de peur et d'inquietitude je resta pres de ma mère tentant toujours de soigner Ambre.

"ugh... que... que s'etait t'il passé ?" demanda Ambre reprenant concience mais toujours blessé.

ma mère secoua sa tete "Ne force pas trop... tu as ete lordement touché a cause de l'explosion... " soupira ma mère "Je tente de mon mieux pour te soigner mais mes forces sont limité je le crains..." declara ma mère

"Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ca apres ce que vous avez faites !" hurla mon père de rage tout en combattant Magnus et Nocturnia et le combat etait plustot titanesque.

"Tu es vraiment pathetique Hector. Tu es encore plus faible qu'avant et plus mésirable que ton naïf de frère. Tu pensais réellement que tu mettrais fin aux guerres qui avait lieu depuis des siècles ? HA ! Laisse moi te prouver a quel point tu es vraiment pitoyable." se moqua Magnus en balancant sa gigantesque hache que mon père esquivait tant bien que mal.

"Il y'a une chose dont toi et Nocturnia ne comprendriez jamais ! Cette guerre que tu as causé il y'a longtemps fut longtemps terminé le jour ou je t'avais banni dans le Monde des Tenebres et je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé ensuite j'enfermerais Nocturnia dans une tres bonne prison pour elle ! " continua mon père tout en combattant mais se fait projecté sur un mur a cause d'une attaque de Nocturnia.

"Comme c'est mignon" se moqua Nocturnia. "Je pleurais presque par tes paroles. Seulement tu vas connaître le meme sort et il n'y a pas d'echappatoire ! " declara soudainement Nocturnia et tout a coup elle se deplaca a une vitesse fulgerante vers mon père et lui enchaine plusieurs coup dans les airs et le jeta violament a terre depuis les airs et la fumé causant l'impact envahi complètement la salle

"HECTOR ! " hurla ma mère

Je pris de peur je me cacha derriere ma mère horrifié.

"Reste sagement tranquille Hector" avertissa Magnus avec sa hache "Un seul geste et tu peux dire adieu a ta tete."

"Nous allons maintenant nous emparer de ce petit et nous mettrons la Lame Sacrée afin de reigner sur le monde et le petit deviendra notre esclave" declara Nocturnia

"Je vous interdit de vous approcher de MON fils ! " declara ma mère en pleine rage et des flammes sortant de nul part entour ma mère. Un vortex de flamme se crée au dessus de ma mère et les flammes transforment ma mère en une guerrière dont elle posséde plusieurs queues enflammées, ses yeux deviennent en feu et elle etait équipé d'un bouclier faite de lave et ses griffes devenait etonnament longues et pointues. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se transformer ainsi

"M-majesté ! tu peux pas les combattres ils sont trop fort ! tu vas mourir..." hurla Ambre qui avait un mauvais présentiment.

"M-maman ! non t-tu ne peux pas faire ca maman ! je- " commencais je a crier tout en laissent couler des larmes en se fessant interrompre.

"Mon fils... tout ira bien je te le promet " tenta de rassurer ma mère et elle chargait directement vers les deux adversaire créant une explosion de flammes qui traversa toute la salle.

"Red attention ! " hurla Ambre et créa une barrière en se mettent devant moi pour bloquer des debris et la fumée se dissipe... et avec horreur je vit les deux adversaire toujours debout mais sévèrement blessé. "Q-quoi ?! Comment est ce que c'est possible ?!" cria Ambre avec horreur.

"Tu as vraiment eu tort de nous sous estimer Rosalie. " ria Nocturnia. "Tu pensais vraiment que ce pouvoir te rendrait puissant et nous desintegrerais ?! La derniere fois que tu as utilisé ce pouvoir autrefois interdit contre moi, tu as vraiment eu de la chance de survivre face a cette explosion. Mais ton imprudence c'est ce qui causera ta perte aujourd'hui. Et maintenant le petit est a nous !" declara Nocturnia tout en foncant vers Red tout en assomment Ambre

"Argh !" hurla Ambre qui fut projecté contre le mur.

"N-noon ! " criais je tentant de me cacher sous ma queue sous la peur.

"REED ! " hurla ma mère et mon père et soudainement... "Slash" entendais je... j'ouvrait mes yeux... du sang... coulait sur ma main... Je vit avec horreur mes parents... tout les deux empalé par le kantana de Nocturnia et je pleurait sous l'horreur..

"N-non... p-Papa m-maman ! criais je en pleurant.

"M-mon fils... tu... tu dois... survivre... tu es... notre dernière... espoir... Red " declara ma mère mourante en larmes...

"Red... mon fils... p-pardonne moi... je... je ne pourrais... pas te voir... grandir... tu dois... rester en vie quoi qu'il en coute... p-promets... le moi que tu seras... un bon combattant... pour la paix... promets moi... que tu ne changeras pas... promets moi... d'etre un futur roi... " demanda mon père mourrent.

"J-je..." n'arrivais je plus a parler car je pleurait sans cesse.

"Sois fort Red... " declara mon père et il sorta une épée sacré.

"Pathetique Hector. Tu pense serieusement que tu as une chance de te battre contre moi ? Regarde toi ! tu vas mourrir de toute facon." disa Magnus en se moquant de mon père en se fessant soudainement interrompre

"heheh... Je le sais bien que je vais mourir mais au moins je vais mourir dignement. Et pour ton information je ne tente pas de me battre avec cet épée ! " declara mon père.

"Quoi ?! ne me dis pas que ?! Mais tu es complètement fou ! " reagissa Nocturnia. Et soudainement mon père détruissa complètement l'épée et les divises en 7 orbes élementaires et les jetta les orbs dans le portail.

"NOOOON ! " hurla Magnus tentant de rattraper les orbes mais il etait trop tard et le portail devenait instable

"Red... pars maintenant ! " declara ma mère en jettent Red dans le portail avec ses pouvoirs avant de rendre son dernier souffle ainsi que mon père et le portail commencait a devenir incontrolable.

"Quel bandes d'idiots." declara Nocturnia mais remarque que il manquait une personne. "Et l'autre ou elle est ?!" hurla t'elle confuse quand soudain le portail se ferme.

"Ce Hector nous a bien dupé durent ce temps." déclara Magnus. "Nous avons perdu l'épée la clé maîtresse qui nous aurait permit de dominer ce monde !" il frappa un pilier avec sa hache ce qui fait tomber le pilier. "Il nous faut absolument récuperer ces orbes." disa Magnus en regardant Nocturnia. "Combien de temps avant que le portail puisse être réparé et être utilisable ?

"A compté de demain il nous faudra attendre 2 ans avant de pouvoir réparer et mettre en marche le portail seigneur Magnus." déclara Nocturnia.

"Bien. Pendant ce temps je vais rassembler mon armée de monstres. Pendant ce temps tu rassemblera également l'armée robotique." ordonna Magnus.

"C'est comme si c'etait fait... Roi Magnus." souria Nocturnia alors que Magnus part.

-Planète Avalice-

"O-ou suis je... ? si il vous plais a-aidez moi... je... maman... papa... Ambre..." des heures passa et je reprennait lentement mais surment concient... J'etais... a l'exterieur et en pleine nuit. J'etais dans une forêt... Est ce que tout ceci etait réel ou simplement un cauchemar... ? Je me leva lentement et je tenta de trouver un lieu ou je pourrais demander de l'aide. Pis au bout d'un moment je me sentait observé et tout a coup.

"B-bonjour monsieur ! " cria soudainement une voix qui me fait sursauter. Je finis par me retourner et je vit une basset beige avec des longues oreilles beiges et quelques trucs verts. Ses cheveux etait orange. Elle portait une veste gris claire (ou brun claire aucune idée XD) doté d'un bout vert dessus, avec une espèce de shirts noir avec des lignes blanches a la vertical (Enfin je pense que c'est ca.) avec des anneaux verts et orange au bras et aux jambes. Elle avait ce visage mignon. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle avant.

"Q-qui etes vous... ?" demandais je a la mysterieuse basset.

"Oh je... je suis Milla the basset." repondait t'elle en rougissent timidement... j'imaginais alors que c'etait quelqu'un de timide. C'etait la première fois que je rencontrait alors Milla... "Et vous monsieur ?" me demandait t'elle.

"o-oh je... je suis... Red le renard..." repondais je aussi timidement mais également horrifié par les évènements qui s'etait produite dans mon royaume...

"C'est un beau nom Red" elle souria timidement... elle avait ce sourire mignon que j'ai finalement fini par sourire un peu également. "Tu viens d'ou Red ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici."

"Eh bien... c'est une longue histoire a vrai dire... je... Je vis dans un paisible royaume nommé Phyra... Enfin... etait paisible plus tôt..." je lui disait avec beaucoup d'hésitation et elle me regardait d'un air confuse

"Phyra... ? Je... je ne connais pas ce royaume..." me disait la basset, ce qui était normal vu que ce royaume etait sensé être secrète et uniquement connus par les conquérant des autres royaumes.

"eh bien..." commencais je. "Phyra est un royaume sacrée dont je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de décrire les détails mais ce royaume se situe quelque part ici a Mobius..." je lui dissait je ce qui la surprit

"Mobius ?" disait t'elle ce qui me surprit un peu... "Nous ne sommes pas a Mobius Red... en fait nous sommes... a Avalice et-" m'avoua t'elle ce qui me surprit et m'inquiètait vraiment.

"A-AVALICE ?!" la questionna d'un air surpris. "M-mais alors comment vais je pouvoir rentrer dans mon royaume si je suis dans un autre monde ?!" Paniquais je ce qui inquieta un peu la basset,

"R-Red calme toi..." tenta t'elle de me rassurer...

...

...

La nuit tomba finalement et Milla parvint a me calmer. On avait installé un campement pour la nuit, On mangait les fruits qu'on avait trouvé quand elle avait tenté de me calmer...

"D-désolé pour tout a l'heure Milla... j'etais juste en panique du fait que je sois si loin de mon chez moi qui est quelque part a Mobius..." je la regardait un peu timidement

"Ce... ce n'est rien Red... J'imagine que c'etait une réaction normale quand on est si loin de chez soit..." déclara t'elle en baissent un peu la tête... Je la regarda et je lui disait finalement:

"Dis... je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ca mais... Est ce que tu as des parents ?

Ma question la surprit un peu mais elle commencait a me faire confiance.

"En effet j'ai des parents mais... j'ignore ou sont maman et papa. A vrai dire je me suis mit longtemps a leurs recherches." disa t'elle. J'allais dire quelque chose mais elle ne finissait pas sa phrase.

"J'ai commencé a me crée cette potion magique qui me permettra de voler très haut comme ca je pourrais voir mes parents. Comme dans des histoires. C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ?" Elle me regardait un souriant de joie mais je voyais bien qu'il y'avais une part de tristesse en elle... du fait qu'elle recherche de ses parents qui sont probablement encore en vie mais quelque part en haut.

"En effet..." je commenca a repenser a cette scène ou mes parents fut tué par Magnus et sa complice.

"Deviens fort... Red..." me rappella mon père de cette scène... Je me leva doucement et je regarda Milla. "Dis moi ? Est ce que un jour tu aimerais devenir forte... pour proteger ceux que tu aime plus que tout comme ta famille ou tes amis ?"

Cette réponse surprit Milla. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé une tel question. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que je le fasse.

"Je... j'aimerais devenir forte pour proteger ceux que j'aime beaucoup Red... J'aimerais beaucoup me faire des amis... un peu comme toi" elle me repondait tendrement en souriant et je lui sourit a mon tour.

"Ton ami ?" je lui demandait et elle hocha la tête. "Ce serait un honneur pour moi. En réalité... je veux devenir plus fort pour proteger ceux qui me sont cher également. Mon père et ma mère se sont battu pour proteger ceux qui leurs était cher... et même pour proteger mon royaume. Ils n'ont pas hésité a me proteger également au risque de leurs vie..." pis je me tourna vers Milla. "Je suis sur que tu deviendras forte Milla... Tu rencontrera surement quelqu'un pour cela. Quant a moi je suis encore trop faible pour t'enseigner quoi que ce soit... Mais il y'a au moins une chose que je ne veux pas que tu oublie: Garde foi en toi, Ne baisse jamais les bras, n'abandonne jamais... Nous nous reverrons surement un jour et ce jour la je suis certain que tu deviendras plus fort comme moi je le serrais..." lui disait je ce qui la fait rougir un peu a cause de ces parole et elle souria un peu en hochant la tête. "tu parts ou ?" me demanda la basset.

"Je vais trouver un lieu pour m'entrainer afin de devenir plus fort... Je ne connait pas bien ce monde mais si quelqu'un m'apprenait comment me battre je pourrais alors commencer mon entrainement." lui disait je. "Merci encore pour ce repas Milla"

"Aucun probleme Red" elle souria de joie. "J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir bientôt.

Je souria un peu a mon tour et je quitta finalement les lieux en disant: "Plus tôt que tu ne le crois Milla mon amie." pis Milla partie également de son côté.

...

...

Quelque part dans un palais d'un royaume deux figures se parlait entre eux.

"Tu as trouvé ce mysterieux vortex qui est apparut au dessus de la forêt près de Shang tu ?" demanda une figure de grande taille les mains sur son dos en regardant le paysage.

"Oui vôtre excellence malheureusement je n'ai pu le voir qu'un instant avec une personne qui y'est tombé. Malheureusement lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux il n'y avais rien et le vortex avait disparut. A croire qu'il ou qu'elle se soit déja déplacé mais il y'avait du feu dans les empreintes qui semblait se dériger vers un ancien lac..." déclara une autre figure avec un sceptre.

"Hmm... c'est troublant..." la grande figure la regarda. "Vas dans cet ancien lac. Trouve le plus d'éléments que tu peux sur cette mysterieuse personne. Si tu repère cette personne avant previens moi immediatement. ordonna la figure.

"Bien... Magister. "s'inclina la figure avec le sceptre et parta finalement vers le lac.

...

...

J'explorait un peu la forêt. Je m'en voulait d'etre parti trop tôt comme ca mais j'avais des bonnes raisons pour le faire. Je marchait et j'appercu finalement un lac asseché dont une caverne se trouvait au milieu. Je marchait vers la caverne quand j'attendit quelqu'un.

"Qui va la ?!" demanda une figure qui semblait être un dragon que j'ai jamais vu avant couvert d'épines et avec des vêtements peu connu.

"Je... je suis Red le renard..." disais je un peu timidement et un peu intimidé par l'apparance du dragon.

"Red hein ? J'ai jamais vu un visage comme toi." le dragon sorti de son ombre. Il avait la peau rouge, avec des épines faites de rubis qui émanait de la chaleur très chaud, il avait également un espèce de chandail orange avec un visage d'une bête et au bas du chandail il y'avait une pierre d'une couleur écarlate et il avait sur dos une étrange épée dont je pouvait y'sentir la chaleur a distances. Le dragon s'approcha de moi en souriant.

"Tu m'as l'air plus tôt courageux pour t'introduire ici. J'admire ton courage petit. Moi c'est Magma the Ruby Dragon. Autrement dit un dragon de feu." déclara t'il. C'etait a ce moment la ou je recontra Magma pour la première fois. "Tu m'as l'air d'être seul et a perdu des personnes qui te sont cher n'est ce pas... ?" me demanda serieusement et j'etais surpris qu'il savait ce que j'avais. "C'est bien ce que je croyais... Viens avec moi petit." Il entra dans sa grotte. Je le suiva et je lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'etait passé dans mon royaume... et il me regarda et me disa: "Je vois... J'ai une proposition a te faire: Tu es encore faible et tu n'auras pas la moindre force contre un ennemi qui tu devras un jour affronter mais... Si tu t'entraine avec moi tu seras alors en mesure de devenir plus fort et tu auras la force nécessaire pour proteger ceux qui te sont chers. Mais je t'averti je ne te ferrais pas de cadeau pour tes futurs entrainements. Est tu prêt a tout pour sauver ton royaume jeune prince ?" proposa Magma en me regardant serieusement.

J'hésitait un peu de la réponse mais... si ca me permettait de sauver mon royaume de la tyrannie de Magnus et de sa complice alors je ne pouvais pas refuser son offre. "... Si ca me permets de sauver mon royaume de l'annéantisement totale... alors je veux bien devenir vôtre élève monsieur Magma." je lui repondait honnêtement.

Magma souria et me regarda.

"Bien a partir de maintenant tu seras mon élève et je serais ton maître. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur Magma mais appelle moi juste Magma ou maître si tu préfère." il me serra la main. "Mais il se fait tard nous devrons nous coucher. Pour ton premier entrainement je t'expliquerais quoi faire." me repondit.

"D-d'accord" je souriait heureux que j'aille pu trouver un maître si rapidement qui va m'apprendre a combattre pour le bien.

Magma prépara alors un lit pour moi alors que Magma dormait sur le sien. La nuit fut plus tôt surprenante. Je me demanda ce qui arrivera demain et je ferma finalement les yeux.

 **La bataille est perdu. Magnus et sa complice s'est emparé du royaume de Red.  
** **Red est maintenant dans un autre monde et fait connaissance de Milla.  
** **Une nouvelle aventure commence ! Que devient de Red qui veut devenir le disciple de Magma ?  
** **Ou est donc passé Ambre ? Que s'est t'il passé ? Vous le saurez prochainement !**


	7. La Rencontre Enflammé

**Bonjour a tous ^^ Eh oui c'est moi Redthefox. Je suis désolé pour le retard de ce nouvel chapitre j'ai**

 **quelques ennuis. J'ai du partir au Nord pour 2 semaines exactement (et quelques jours supplémentaires) et je n'ai**

 **pas pu travailler sur le prochain chapitre. Heureusement pour moi ce chapitre est fini grâce a l'aide d'un ami qui m'a aidé a travailler**

 **sur ce chapitre. Bien maintenant que vous connaissez de comment Red s'est retrouver a Avalice pour le début de ses avantures en route pour le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plairas ! :) Oh et une question vous saura poser dès que le chapitre 5 sera sorti environs.**

 **Freedom Planet et Sonic the hedgehog ne m'appartiennent pas hormis les oc que j'ai crée via Deviantart. ( www . deviantart redmagmafox (oui je mets des espaces je sais c'est chient mais enlevez simplement les espaces et vous pourrez voir mes oc. ) )**

 **Seuls Saphira, Magma, Red, Hector & Rosalie (flash back), et Magnus (et peut être d'autres oc si je peux) m'appartiennent.**  
 **Bref quoi qu'il en soit enjoy the fanfic :)**

 **Chapitre 2: Une rencontre enflammé.**

Plusieurs années s'étaient écouler depuis cette nuit tragique où j'ai perdu mes parents, où j'ai été envoyé dans un autre monde à travers un étrange portail et où j'ai rencontré mon nouvel ami et mentor, Magma le dragon de feu. Pour une raison que j'ignore ce vieux dragon de feu m'avait pris sous son aile et ainsi élevé et entraîner depuis notre rencontre et fut pour ainsi dire comme un second père pour moi.

Il m'apprit comment utiliser et maîtrisé mes flammes et aussi comment me battre avec elle mais aussi il me donna des informations sur ce nouveau monde qui se nommait Avalice. Un monde ayant vécu de nombreuses guerres pour des raisons d'ordres énergétique ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas réellement fait attention lorsque Magma me l'a raconté à l'époque et j'ignorai qu'elle était son importance jusqu'à ce jour-ci.

La chaleur du soleil s'étendait violemment sur Dragon Valley à mesure qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel au fil du temps tandis que mon entrainement habituel se poursuivait sans la supervision de Magma pour une fois. Ce dernier, pour une raison que j'ignorai, préférait l'ombre de sa grotte au plein air et à l'animation des villes, nous quittions donc rarement la zone où se trouvait le lac assécher sauf pour se ravitailler en nourriture ou en matériel au village voisin.

Ainsi j'étais plutôt ravis de cette séance d'entrainement exceptionnelle même si je devais être de retour à la grotte pour midi. Je décidai donc de m'installer à distance raisonnable même si je mourrais d'envie d'explorer un peu les environs.

-"Fire Fang !" Hurlais-je en préparant mon prochain mouvement tandis que des flammes enveloppèrent mes mains en formant deux têtes de renard qui provoquaient de petites explosions de flammes à chaque fois qu'elles fermaient leurs gueules.

Il s'agissait à l'origine d'une technique de Magma que j'ai apprise et modifier et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fier du résultat même si j'étais loin d'égalé la puissance de ce vieux dragon pour le moment. Je tournai mon attention vers plusieurs pantins d'entraînement que j'avais placer plus tôt et me lança à l'assaut en utilisant les têtes de renard pour les détruire en utilisant différents enchainements de coups pour perfectionner et diversifier ma façon d'utiliser cette technique et voir mes limites.

Après avoir détruit les pantins sans trop d'effort je pris une pause pour dépoussiérer ma tenue qui était composé d'un pantacourt noir et d'un t-shirt rouge avant de porter mon attention en direction de l'épée de mon père que j'avais planté dans le sol à quelques mètres juste à côté de mon sac de voyage. Je m'étais exercé à la manier avec les conseils de Magma mais n'étais toujours pas capable d'exploiter complètement son incroyable pouvoir et avait même fait accidentellement une ouverture dans le toit de notre grotte après avoir perdu son contrôle une fois.

-"Un peu de lumière ne faisait pas de mal de toute façon..." Je me moquais en me souvenant du sermon que Magma m'avais fait ce jour-là. "Si je m'exerçais un peu vu qu'il me reste un peu de temps, se sera toujours mieux que près de notre grotte où je risquerais de faire beaucoup plus de dégâts que dans ce canyon désertique."

Je me dirigeai vers l'arme et en saisi le manche pour la sortir de son fourreau tandis que la lame s'enflammait déjà comme si elle était impatiente d'être utilisé. J'ignore pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec moi alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avec Magma ou mon père mais reporta mon attention vers le dernier pantin encore debout et pointa ma lame vers lui.

-"Tentons la nouvelle technique que j'ai mis au point." Dis-je en insufflant mes flammes à l'épée qui s'enflamma juste avant que je ne fasse un énorme bond en direction de ma cible "FIRE DASH !"

J'entamais ainsi une roulade aérienne à grande vitesse en balançant la lame enflammée et atteignit le pantin qui fut tranché en deux avec une coupure enflammée qui se propagea sur le sol derrière lui en laissant un grand arc de cercle de terre brulée sur la zone où il se trouvait.

-"Sa a l'air pas mal pour une première fois." Je me félicitai en imitant la voix de Magma "Mais tu vas devoir apprendre à maîtriser la puissance de tes flammes."

Il ne m'a jamais expliqué la raison pour laquelle je devais apprendre à canaliser le pouvoir de mes flammes mais je suppose que s'était pour éviter de blesser des innocents ou d'endommager les décors et bâtiments aux alentours.

Satisfait de ma séance d'entrainement je commençai à ranger mon matériel lorsque je remarquai un groupe de cinq robots qui se dirigeait vers ma direction avec l'un d'eux qui attrapa mon sac.

-"Hé rend moi sa immédiatement." J'hurla en envoyant une boule de feu au robot qui explosa en me renvoyant ma sacoche. Les autres robots réagir immédiatement à la destruction de leur compagnon et commencèrent à me tirer dessus avec leurs canons. "Hé ce n'est pas juste vous êtes à quatre contre un."

Je me mis à l'abris des projectiles derrière un rocher et répliqua rapidement en projetant des boules de feux et réussis à en détruire deux de plus. Je me préparais à détruire les deux derniers lorsqu'une rafale de vent froid les frappa de plein fouet en les emprisonnant dans des blocs de glaces instantanément.

-"Etrange, j'ignorais qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid sur Avalice... surtout que nous sommes en été." Déclarai-je en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de moi tandis que la température chutait peu à peu.

Je me retournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec l'extrémité d'une lance de glace tenu par un panda que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et était vêtu d'une tunique violette avec un legging ainsi que des bottes, des gants et des collants noirs.

-"Je pourrais savoir qui ta permit de détruire ces robots ?" Demanda le panda "Cela fait plusieurs jours que je les traque furtivement pour qu'ils me conduisent à leur quartier général et à cause de toi toute l'opération est compromise."

-"Du calme mec, je ne faisais que récupérer mon bien." Je répondis en montrant mon sac.

-"Mec ...? Je suis Neera Li, chef de la STPD) et je suis une femme !" S'exclama le panda en rougissant de colère.

-"Oh merde..." Fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche lorsque je compris que j'avais fait une énorme erreur.

La STPD ou Shang Tu Police Departement était une unité spéciale des forces de polices de Shang Tu qui s'occupait d'affaires graves concernant la sécurité d'une partie d'Avalice. Magma m'avait prévenu d'éviter d'attirer leur attention et je venais à l'instant d'insulté leur chef dont je me souviens avoir vu la photo sur plusieurs magazines.

-"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?" Demanda Neera qui avait repris son calme naturel en soupirant "Bon je veux bien être indulgente cette fois-ci et je vais donc simplement te donner une petite amende pour avoir interféré avec ma mission."

-"Quoi mais ce n'est pas juste !" Je m'exclamais comme un gamin que l'on avait puni.

-"C'est la loi mais si tu ne veux pas la respectée je peux toujours t'embarquer avec moi pour que u puisse payer une peine plus lourde en prison pour refus d'obtempéré." Répondit fermement Neera "Maintenant remet-moi ta carte d'identification."

-"Ma quoi ?" Demandai-je confus.

-"Tu te moques de moi ? Cela fait plusieurs décennies que les tous les jeunes à partir d'un certain âge reçoivent une carte d'identification." Expliqua la chef des STPD en pointant à nouveau sa lance vers moi "Donc soit tu te moques de moi soit ta famille ou toi enfreignez la loi depuis un bon moment."

La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée et je ne voyais pas comment j'allai m'en sortir sans m'attiré plus d'ennui. Ainsi donc je décidai de jouer le tous pour le tous avec ma botte secrète.

-"Hé quesque c'est ?" Demandai-je en pointant quelque chose derrière Neera.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda la chef des STPD en se retournant me laissant ainsi l'occasion de provoquer une explosion de fumée qui me permit de fuir.

-"Désolé ma vielle mais je suis pressé." Je me moquais à travers la fumée "Se sera pour une prochaine fois même si je doute que nous nous reverrons."

-"FROST ART, TOUNDRA !" Hurla Neera Li tandis que le sol se gela instantanément et me gelant les jambes.

Je tentai de me libérer mais la glace était trop épaisse et solide, puis finalement mon écran de fumée se dissipa révélant la chef des STPD qui avait planté sa lance dans le sol pour y propager sa glace.

-"Nous rajoutons donc la tentative de fuite à la liste de tes méfaits si je comprends bien." Conclue-t-elle en enlevant son arme du sol avant de s'approcher de moi. "Dans ce cas oublions la petite contravention, tu viens de gagner un allé simple pour la prison de Shang Tu."

-"Quoi non attendez..." Je m'apprêtais à protester mais la lance de Neera s'illumina et je fus immédiatement enfermer dans un bloc de glace.

-"Et une nouvelle racaille de capturer. J'aurai préféré continuer ma mission plutôt que d'avoir à traité avec ce genre d'individu." Soupira la chef des STPD avant de remarquer un nuage de poussière au loin qui se rapprochait. "Et il semblerait que ma journée ne soit pas terminée."

Le nuage de fumée s'arrêta finalement juste en face d'elle révélant une certaine dragonne d'eau pourpre et une chatte sauvage verte pilotant un motocross.

-"Salut Neera, sa faisait longtemps. Nous faisions du camping dans les environs lorsque nous avons entendu un énorme vacarme. Mais je constate que tu faisais simplement ton travail comme d'habitude." Déclara la dragonne en pointant le bloc de glace dans lequel j'étais emprisonner. "Tu nous présentes à ton ami le glaçon ? Il semble un peu jeune pour attirer l'attention de la STPD."

-"Tu oublies Lilac, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge pour entrer dans le collimateur de notre reine des glaces ici présente." Plaisanta la féline "Alors de quoi est-il accusé ?"

-"Entrave à une opération de filature, manque de respect à un officier en fonction, refus d'obtempéré et tentative de fuite." Répondit Neera en croisant les bras "Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ou je t'embarque toi aussi, Carol."

-"Mais il te va si bien." Se défendit la féline.

Carol avait un pelage vert et était vêtue d'un débardeur et de gants sans doigts noir, d'un short et de chaussures vertes, ainsi que d'un foulard rouge. Elle semblait être la plus drôle de la bande mais aussi la plus bagarreuse.

Lilac portait un ensemble bleu composé de gants, de bottes, d'un débardeur et d'un short sous une tunique sans manche blanche attaché par une ceinture rouge. Elle avait de longs cheveux pourpre coiffé en deux queues de cheval et semblait plus calme que Carol.

-"Sinon tu as parlé d'une opération de filature ?" Demanda Lilac pour changer de sujet et en remarquant les débris de robots qui étaient éparpiller sur le sol.

-"Oui, vous avez sans doute remarqué la présence de ces étranges drones qui sont apparue récemment dans la Dragon Valley, j'enquête actuellement sur eux et m'apprêtait à découvrir leur provenance lorsque ce gamin a fait son apparition et les a tous détruit." Expliqua la panda en donnant un coup de pied dans mon bloc de glace. "Et maintenant je dois tout reprendre depuis le début à cause de lui."

-"C'est pas de chance, et tu crois qu'il pourrait être de mèche avec le créateur de ses robots ?" Demanda Carol perplexe "Il ne semble pas vraiment avoir la tête de l'emploi."

-"Nous verrons sa au poste après une séance d'interrogatoire que je dirigerais personnellement." Répondit Neera avec un sourire sadique qui donna un frisson dans le dos de Lilac et Carol. "Sinon vous n'êtes pas trois d'habitude ? Où est Milla ?"

-"Elle voulait terminer de monter notre tente et notre campement et nous rejoindra dans un instant." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer un nouveau nuage de poussière au loin qui se rapprocha "Tient quand nous parlons d'elle justement."

Le nuage s'arrêta devant nous pour révéler une jeune basset anthropomorphique au pelage beige avec de longs cheveux orange, elle portait une combinaison noir sans manche sous un débardeur jaune et avait à ses poignets et chevilles de gros bracelets oranges et verts dépareiller.

-"Les filles... c'est terrible..." S'exclama Milla à bout de souffle.

-"Calme toi d'abord, il n'y a pas le feu au lac." Paisanta Carol.

-"En fait... il y a vraiment le feu au lac." Répondit la basset en reprenant son souffle "Vous vous souvenez du lac assécher ? Je suis passé juste devant en prenant un raccourcie pour vous rattraper et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'y est dérouler une grande bataille là-bas vu la terre brulée, les débris de robots encore fumants et les nombreux cratères que j'y ai pu voir."

-"Vraiment ? Etrange que nous n'ayons rien entendu." Fit remarquer Lilac "Tu as vu autre chose ?"

-"Oui un groupe de robot qui transportaient un vieux dragon rouge avec des rubis incrusté dans ses écailles, dans une cage." Répondit Milla "J'aurai bien voulu le sauver mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi. Du coup je suis venu vous prévenir."

En entendant que mon foyer avait été saccager et que mon mentor était en danger mon sang commença à bouillir dans mes veines tandis que les filles commençaient à discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire. Carol et Milla semblaient être d'avis qu'il fallait agir immédiatement et foncé dans le tas alors que Neera et Lilac voulaient d'abord évaluer la situation.

Mes pouvoirs firent rapidement leur apparition et le bloc de glace commença à fondre et finalement se brisa tandis que je me libérais en surprenant les filles qui firent un bond en arrière en prenant une posture de bataille.

-"Il semblerait que notre mystérieux renard se décide à passer aux choses sérieuses." Déclara Neera en faisant tournoyer sa lance de glace tandis que je me relevais dans un nuage de vapeur "N'intervenez pas les filles, il est ma proie."

Elle s'élança dans ma direction en se préparant à riposté à ma prochaine action mais fut complètement décontenancé et s'arrêta lorsque je m'inclina devant elle.

-"Que fait-il ?" Demanda Carol confuse

-"Je me rend..." Je déclarai en les surprenant "Mais à la seule condition que vous m'aidiez à sauver mon maitre."

-"Ton maitre ?" Demanda Milla "Tu veux parler du vieux dragon que les robots ont capturé ?"

-"Méfie-toi Milla c'est peut-être un piège." Avertie Neera encore méfiante

-"Je ne mens pas, c'est lui qui m'a élevé seul au lac assécher. Vu qu'il est plutôt méfiant vis-à-vis des autres nous ne savons rien de tous ce qui est administratif ou juridique, d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenté de fuir lorsque madame Neera m'a demandé ma carte d'identification." Expliquai-je en espérant qu'elles me croiraient.

-"C'est mademoiselle Neera, et tu penses vraiment que nous allons te croire ?" Grogna la chef des STPD.

-"Mais ce qu'il dit semble plausible ; Milla, Carol et moi n'avions pas de cartes d'identification non plus il y a quelques années encore." Fit remarquer Lilac "Nous devons sauver ce vieux dragon et ne pouvons pas le laisser seul de toute façon. Donc autant qu'il nous accompagne, s'il dit la vérité il nous aidera sinon tu auras une autre raison de lui donner une bonne raclée."

-"Hmph, bon c'est d'accord mais si jamais il s'agit d'un piège je ne me contenterais pas de l'enfermer dans un bloc de glace." Répondit finalement Neera en commençant à s'éloigné rapidement en patinant sur une piste de glace qu'elle créait avec sa lance en direction de là d'où venait Milla.

-"Toujours aussi aimable..." Plaisanta Carol avant de se tourner vers moi en riant "Tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ?"

-"Il se pourrait que je l'ai prise pour un homme..." Avouai-je honteusement avant de m'incliné à nouveau "Mais merci encore de me croire et de m'aider."

-"Pfff attends sérieusement ?" rigola discrètement Carol.

-"Attend que nous ayons sauvé ton maitre avant de nous remercier." Répondit Milla en me souriant "Et maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à l'endroit où j'ai aperçu le groupe de robot."

Et c'est ainsi que débuta ce qui allait être l'une des plus grandes aventures de ma vie avec mes nouvelles amies.

 **Magma est en danger et pour la première fois Red va vivre sa première grande avanture !  
Est ce que Red et ses nouvelles amies parviendront a sauver Magma ?  
Est ce que Red parviendra a convaincre Neera qu'il est de leurs côté ?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain-**

Carol: Dites donc Redthefox ! est ce que Red va apprendre pleins de pouvoir SUUPER trop cool ?! J'ai hâte de le voir a l'oeuvre et combattre du genre POW POW POW !  
Lilac: Carol ! Les manières ! Ne sois pas impatiente dès le commencement de l'avanture *une goute d'eau apparait sur sa tête*  
Carol: Oh allez quoi Lilac pour une fois que l'auteur nous permets de venir... Et puis ou es passé Milla ?  
Lilac: Eh bien elle est avec nôtre petit renard *rigole* Ils ne sont pas mignons quand même ?  
Milla: L-les filles... Je vous rappelle que nous sommes justes amis ! *rougit timidement*  
Red: C'est vrai quoi nous ne nous connaissons que depuis un petit temps.  
Neera: Et tu es toujours suspect a mon gout.  
Carol: Je l'aurais parier...  
 **Redthefox: AHEM ! les filles laissez moi finir.**

Neera: QUI te permets de nous parler sur ce ton ?! Si tu continue je t'embarque également !  
Redthefox: *Gloup* b-bref review si vous voulez me sauver la peau. ^^' *S'enfuit*

Carol: Faudrait que je m'achète une caméra pour filmer tout ca.


	8. Info importante Sondage

**Salut la compagnie navré d'etre revenu apres un tres** **long moment d'abance mais j'avais quelques problemes ici et par la.** **Je comprends qu'apres un long moment d'absence vous pensiez** **peut etre que ma fanfic serait 'morte' ? Erreur car voici quelques nouvelles que je vous fais part.**

 **1-› Seul une personne est au courant de ceci (cette personne contribue a ma fanfic egalement ^-^): Il se peut que je fasse (avec l'aide de mon ami egalement.) une version récrite de 'Rise of the Dark Legion' plus un nouveau chapitre excepté que j'ignore si je devrais ecrire comme titre 'Rise of the Dark Legion Remastered' ou bien alors si je devrais plus tot ecrire comme titre 'The Rise of Darkness' a la place. A vous de voir entre les deux ou si vous avez un meilleur titre.**

 **2-› Je planifie de faire un sondage sur les futur couples de** **cette fanfic en meme temps. La regle est simple: Vous votez, et selon votre vote je couple sera fait d'ici le 10eme ou 20eme chapitre si j'en fais plus que 20 ^^.**

 **Voici les noms des persos au choix qud vous voulez. Notez bien qu'il y'a plusieurs possibilité.**

 **Pour Red:**

 **Red x Lilac 0**

 **Red x Carol 0**

 **Red x Milla 0**

 **Red x Oc (Sapphire (que je vous montrerais prochainement).) 0**

 **Red x Neera (pourquoi pas :P ) 0**

 **Red x OC (proposez.)**

 **Red x Autre perso (proposez.)**

 **Pour Magma:**

 **Magma x Neera 0**

 **Magma x Oc (proposez)**

 **Magma x Autre perso (proposez).**

 **pour un autre Oc (que j'integrerais peut etre ou que ce soit les miens ou ceux que vous proposez.)**

 **Oc x Red 0**

 **Oc x Neera O**

 **Oc x Lilac 0**

 **Oc x Carol 0**

 **Oc x Milla 0**

 **Oc x Magma 0**

 **Oc x Oc (proposez)**

 **Oc x autre persos (proposez)**

 **Quand vous voyez (Proposez) a coté de 'Oc' cela signifie que si vous avez proposé un Oc et que vos Oc sont integré dans la fanfic qu'il soit du mien ou autres, les Oc choisis seront inscrite dans le choix de couples. Notez cependant que vous avez le droit de proposer n'importe quel Oc tant que le createur vous donne la permission ou que vous en soyez l'auteur. Il me faudra des infos sur le oc en question sinon le Oc sera refusé. C'est une mesure de securité contre le vol de Oc comprennez ^^". Cependant un seul oc par personne peuvent etre inscrit dans la fanfic et je n'accepte aucun perso 'pervers' ou 'perverse' proposé tant que moi ou mon ami ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation. Sinon ca en viendrais a faire quelques chapitres 'lemons' et je tiens pas a hurter la sensibilité des lecteurs de cette fanfic sans l'accord de mon ami et donc de mon autorisation. Oh et une derniere chose: je ne fais pas des male x male et femald x female. Je ne suis pas contre ca mais je suis plus hetero. ^^"**

 **Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais a vous dire. Encore désolé pour mon long moment d'absence.**

 **~Red.**


	9. En route pour le Mont Prométéus !

**Salut la compagnie ! Voici un chapitre enfin terminé :) Ca a prit du temps je le sais mais  
** **on a eu des problèmes chaqu'un de nôtre côté par contre c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous  
** **envoit ce nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que vous aimerez.  
**

 **Je dois également vous** **dire que je vais probablement ajouter un nouvel oc très prochainement (peut être** **au 5ème ou au 6ème chapitre on verra) ^.^  
En attandant bonne lectures.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog et Freedom Planet appartiennent a leurs créateurs.**

 **Chapitre 3: En route vers le mont Prométéus !**

Milla suivit par Neera, Carol, Lilac et Red, arriva à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu le groupe de robot qui avait enlevé Magma, le maitre de Red. Le jeune renard repéra en un instant un cristal écarlate qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-"C'est l'une des épines de Magma et elle est encore chaude !" S'exclama Red "Ils étaient encore ici il y a quelques instants."

-"Vu les empreintes je pense que ton maitre n'apprécie pas l'idée de cette balade forcer et ne rend pas son transport facile." Déclara Carol en observant des traces de pas désordonnées qu'avaient laissé les robots en tentant de se stabiliser lorsque Magma avait manifester son mécontentement ainsi que les marques de brulure au sol qu'ils avaient tenté de dissimuler.

-"Il a toujours été assez grognon dès qu'il s'agit de quitter sa caverne." Expliqua le renard en riant de gène "Mais je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne se laisse pas faire, cela signifie qu'il va bien."

-"Par contre les traces s'arrêtent plus loin." Fit remarquer Neera "Milla, tu pourras suivre leur piste ?"

-"Sans problème, leur huile de moteur possède une odeur assez facile à suivre. Elle est si odorante que je pourrai les retrouver même sans le vouloir." Rassura la basset en reniflant une flaque du liquide visqueux avec dégout "Par contre elle me semble assez familière mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où j'aurai pu la sentir auparavant."

-"Nous le découvrirons sans doute en découvrant la base secrète des robots." Répondit Lilac alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route "Je suis d'ailleurs assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils ont enlevé ton maitre en particulier, Red. D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, en dehors de ses épines en rubis et de son caractère taciturne, il semble être un vieux dragon de feu comme les autres, non ?"

-"C'est exact, enfin de ce que je sais. Car d'aussi loin que je me souvienne il n'a jamais aimé parler de son passé" Répondit le renard "Vous pensez que ses ravisseurs pourraient être d'anciens ennemies voulant se venger ?"

-"Peut-être, du moins si ce que tu nous dis est la vérité." Déclara Neera sur un ton méfiant "C'est une drôle de coïncidence que ton maître se fasse enlever pratiquement au même moment où je t'appréhende pour activité douteuse."

-"Il serait temps de passé à autre chose Neera." Soupira Carol en secouant la tête avec dédain "De ce que tu nous as raconté, il combattait certains de ses robots avant que tu ne lui tombes dessus, non ? Quel intérêt aurait-il à faire cela s'il est dans leur camp ?"

-"Aucune idée mais je ne serais pas surprise que nous le découvrions tôt ou tard." Rétorqua Neera avant que Lilac ne s'interpose entre elle et la féline.

-"Sa suffit toutes les deux, nous disputé ne nous fera pas avancer et nous devrions laisser le bénéfice du doute à Red car jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ait de mauvaise intention." Déclara la dragonne d'eau en tournant son attention vers Milla qui suivait la piste odorante en compagnie du jeune renard qui ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention aux paroles de la chef des forces de police de Shang Tu. "Nous nous devons de les aider lui et son maitre vu qu'ils semblent eux aussi s'opposer à ces mystérieux robots. Et s'il s'agit d'un piège comme tu le penses alors nous aviserons comme d'habitude. Dans les deux cas nous découvrirons l'identité et les intentions de celui qui se cache derrière tous sa non ?"

-"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si les choses tournent mal." Répondit Neera en reprenant sa marche.

-"C'est moi où tu es plus méfiante et désagréable que d'habitude ?" Demanda Carol en observant la conseillère du Magister s'éloignée. "Tu penses qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais je doute que Red soit notre ennemi." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Plus une victime innocente qui a besoin de notre aide."

-"Je te reconnais bien là Miss heropant, toujours à vouloir aider la veuve et l'orphelin." Déclara Carol en riant avant de reprendre la route sur sa moto "En attendant nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres avants qu'ils ne retrouvent notre mystérieux gang de robot. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver après une autre baston."

Elles rejoignirent rapidement les autres qui s'étaient arrêter en face d'un énorme rocher fendu en son centre que Milla reniflait.

-"Un problème les amis ?" Demanda Lilac curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-"Il semblerait que la piste s'arrête ici. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'entrée secrète de la base secrète se trouve sans doute en dessous de ce rocher." Expliqua Neera "Le problème est comment l'ouvrir sans alerter nos ennemis ? Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait avoir une ouverture automatique non surveiller mais comment la déclenché ?"

-"Laisser faire l'artiste !" Déclara Carol en s'approchant de la faille dans la roche pour l'examiner longuement.

-"Vous savez ce qu'elle fait ?" Demanda Red en chuchotant à Milla et Lilac pour ne pas déconcentré la féline.

-"Aucune idée mais elle est parfois très surprenante pour ouvrir les serrures." Répondit Milla en gloussant.

-"Non, il n'y a rien à faire je ne trouve pas la solution, les gars." Déclara finalement Carol en riant bêtement tandis que les autres tombaient à la renverse.

-"Tu parles d'une artiste... " Soupira la dragonne d'eau en se relevant.

b-"Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'un certain panda à lunette." Répondit la féline en s'adossant à la paroi tout en se croisant les mains derrière la tête avec désinvolture "Mais je ne vois aucun mécanisme visible ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir un système d'ouverture soit électronique soit vocal. Donc à moins que nous arrivions à trouver la bonne fréquence du signal d'ouverture ou que le mot de passe soit aussi stupide que sésame ouvre-toi ou banana bangobongo je ne peux... WOAH !?"

Carol n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la paroi rocheuse se mit à trembler et s'ouvrit en la surprenant.

-"Woah, tu avais raison Milla elle est vraiment douée pour ce genre de chose." Déclara Red impressionné "Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir."

-"Et... Et oui je vous ai bien eu !" Se moqua la féline en tentant de ne pas faire remarquer le fait qu'elle ignorait complètement comment elle avait réussi cet exploit.

-"Personnellement, j'appelle ça un coup de chance." Répondit sèchement Neera qui jeta un froid sur la tentative de Carol pour paraitre cool et conserver son sang-froid. "Maintenant allons-y avant de nous faire repérer par le système de surveillance."

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée secrète qui se referma immédiatement derrière eux en les surprenant.

-"Hé voilà, le coup classique de la porte qui se referme dans le dos des héros ou des aventuriers." Soupira Red en créant une boule de flamme dans ses mains pour éclairer leur environnement qui avait été plongé dans l'obscurité.

-"Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas net !" Grogna Neera en jetant un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune renard surpris.

-"Tu pourrais te calmer deux secondes avant de faire ce genre d'accusation ?" Demanda calmement Lilac.

En effet ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de caverne sans la moindre trace des fameux robots ou de Magma. Des rails fixer au sol et continuant plus en profondeur dans la caverne attirèrent leurs attentions ainsi qu'un vieux wagonnet et des outils de forage.

-"Je suis prête à parier qu'ils sont partis par-là." Déclara Carol en observant les rails "Tu devrais te détendre un peu Neera, sa t'éviterais de faire des conclusions aussi hâtives et absurdes."

-"C'est vrai, pour l'instant si quelqu'un devait être méfiant se serait plutôt Red, non ?" Fit remarquer Milla "Je veux dire que tout d'abord tu apparais et tente de l'appréhender juste après qu'il ait combattu des robots sortit de nulle part, ensuite son maître se fait enlever par ces mêmes robots, et maintenant Carol qui ouvre l'entrée de cette caverne. A sa place je commencerai à avoir des soupçons."

-"J'avoue avoir eût quelques doutes au début mais je me suis souvenu de vous avoir déjà vu sur un magazine il y a quelques mois Lilac, Carol et toi Milla." Avoua le renard "Et d'après l'article vous auriez sauvé Avalice de plusieurs menaces par le passé donc il me semble logique de vous faire confiance. Sauf si vous êtes des robots avec un bon déguisement et dans ce cas celui qui a enlevé Magma est vraiment un génie de la robotique."

-"Mais c'est que notre feu follet est un de nos fans." Plaisanta Carol en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Red "Et il semblerait encore une fois que notre célébrité nous précède les filles."

-"Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisse penser que c'est une bonne chose, Carol." Soupira Lilac avant d'affiché un sourire soulagé en direction du renard "Mais je suis heureuse que tu nous fasses confiance Red. L'une d'entre nous devrait prendre exemple sur toi."

-"Je lui ferais confiance lorsqu'il sera lavé de tout soupçon et pas avant." Répondit Neera qui savait à qui était destiner la dernière phrase de la dragonne d'eau. "En attendant au lieu de parler vous pourriez m'aider à déplacé ce vieux wagonnet. D'après les données que l'on m'a fournies il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de l'entrée d'une ancienne mine abandonnée. Je suppose que nos mystérieux ravisseurs s'en servent pour dissimuler leur repère."

-"Et donc si nous suivons les rails nous pourrons les rejoindre." Conclu Red "Mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils aient pu l'envisager et pris des mesures contre les visiteurs ?"

-"J'y avais penser... juste avant de voir à quel point ils étaient insouciants par rapport au mot de passe de l'entrée." Répondit la chef des forces de l'ordre "Je doute qu'ils aient prévue qu'un intru puisse trouver le mot de passe vu à quel point il est absurde et simple ou sinon cet endroit n'a vraiment aucune véritable importance pour eux. Dans les deux cas nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix vu que nous ignorons de toute façon la distance qui nous sépare de leurs bases."

-"Dans ce cas ne perdons pas un instant de plus." Déclara Lilac "Milla tu nous fais l'honneur ?"

-"Avec plaisir !" Répondit la basset souriante qui souleva le wagonnet qu'elle plaça sur les rails comme s'il ne pesait rien en surprenant Red qui resta bouche bée "Et oui je suis beaucoup plus forte que j'en ai l'air."

-"Oui je crois qu'il va me falloir au moins un bon siècle pour pouvoir rivaliser avec toi." Plaisanta le renard encore impressionné par la force de sa nouvelle amie.

Ils grimpèrent ainsi tous à bord du wagonnet qui les conduisit à travers les tunnels sombre de l'ancienne mine mais au bout d'un moment le trajet commença à devenir assez étouffant à mesure que la température augmentait.

-"Je suis la seule à mourir de chaud depuis un moment ?" Demanda Carol en dénouant son foulard rouge pour s'éponger avec.

-"Rien de surprenant nous sommes au cœur du mont Prométéus, un volcan presque endormit qui provoque parfois de temps à autre quelques petites éruptions." Expliqua Lilac "Je suppose que c'est la raison principale pour laquelle cette mine avait été abandonnée à l'époque."

-"Génial, cela signifie coulées de magma et jets de flammes ici et là." Soupira Milla qui n'appréciait pas la chaleur.

-"Se serait surprenant et surtout une très mauvaise nouvelle." Répondit Red "Je doute que cette mine soit assez profonde pour que l'on puisse atteindre une poche magmatique donc si jamais nous découvrons ce que tu viens de décrire Milla, cela signifierait que le Mont Prométéus est sur le point d'entrer en éruption."

-"Et je pourrai savoir d'où tu tiens cette information ?" Demanda Neera qui semblait intriguée par la déclaration du renard.

-"C'est Magma qui me l'a appris, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre il possède énormément de connaissances sur tous ce qui concerne le volcanisme." Expliqua Red avant de réaliser quelque chose "Vous pensez que ce serait la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont enlevé ?"

-"Aucune idée mais nous allons bientôt connaitre la réponse." Répondit Lilac en apercevant la sortie du tunnel "Accrochez-vous bien nous risquons d'être secoué !"

Le tunnel déboucha en effet sur une grande salle souterraine parcouru de câbles métalliques parcouru par des flux de magma et connecté à une immense machine.

 **Que se cache t'il au fond de ces mines ? La base ennemi ou bien est ce quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux ?  
** **Peut importe ce qui se cache au fond de ces tunnels leurs découverte changeront le destin de Avalice. Une nouvelle menace attends tipis dans l'ombre...  
Pour découvrir ce qui se cache au fond de ces grottes vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre ! :)**


End file.
